


Counting My Blessings

by saphire_dance



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Christmas time. Steve and Tony watch old movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting My Blessings

White Christmas is playing on the television. Bing Crosby is crooning some lullaby to Rosmary Cloony but it's Tony that he's lulling to sleep. It's been a long, stressful week and now that the Avengers finally have some down time. Tony's just glad he can spend it with Steve. Even if all they manage to do is watch old movies until Tony falls asleep with his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve for the most part is glad to have the company, snoring or not. Watching these “old” movies often makes him (not homesick, timesick maybe) nostalgic for the way his life could have gone. All it takes is a glance at Tony asleep in his arms to feel like he's right where he belongs. And for that he's grateful.


End file.
